Cuida que o filho é teu!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: ONESHOT! Numa madrugada tranquila, uma pessoa suspeita deixa um cesto na porta da casa da Akatsuki. Quando conferiram o que era... HÃ? O QUE? UM BEBÊ? Será que é... filho de algum deles? Descubra! XD


**Summary: **Em uma manhã pacífica... um vulto suspeito deixa um cesto na porta da casa da Akatsuki... quando foram conferir o que é... HÃ? O QUÊ? UM BEBÊ? De quem será? Descubra! XD

* * *

**Cuida que o filho é teu! – Oneshot**

**Konan: **Vou sair. Em viagem. Ò.ó

Já não era a primeira vez que Konan via aquela cena. Cinco marmanjos, Kisame, Deidara, Pain, Hidan e Tobi; espojados no chão vendo novela. E claro, sua declaração foi completamente ignorada.

**Deidara: **Clóvis é um completo idiota! Ò.ó Ele devia ter entregado a apólice de seguro ANTES do Elvis roubá-lo!

**Pain: **É, mas aí não teria novela, idiota. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Shhh, calem-se! Ò.ó

**Kisame: **Essa novela é um saco. Ò.ó Como é mesmo o nome? "Perdidos na fábrica da Ford"? O.õ

**Tobi: **Tobi gosta... o.X

**Konan: ****-Possessa-** VOU SAIR DE FÉRIAS! Ò.ó NÃO VENHAM ME PROCURAR!!

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Meninos: ****-Olham para a Konan, desinteressados-** VAI COM DEUS. ¬¬

Já era normal Konan ser ignorada. Então ela simplesmente suspirou e bateu a porta. Nada iria estragar suas férias.

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Deidara: **Alguém aí quer pizza? n.\)

**Pain: **Calabresa.

**Kisame: **Muzzarela.

**Tobi: **Portuguesa! n.X

**Hidan: **Nada disso. Ò.ó Tem que ser a Pizza de Campeão!

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Kisame: **Quer dizer pizza de Champingnon?

**Hidan: **Não. u.u Pizza de Campeão! Na pizzaria dos seguidores de Jashin-sama fizeram uma pizza feita do cara que ganhou uns sete campeonatos de fórmula 1... 8D

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Pain: **Michael Schumacher? O.õ

**Hidan: **É... acho que era esse o nome dele...

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Deidara: **MATARAM MICHAEL SCHUMACHER?! Ò.ó

**Kisame: **TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA NÉ? SEUS AMIGOS FROM HELL MATARAM MICHAEL SCHUMACHER?

**Hidan: **QUAL ÈÉÉÉ?? X.X

**Deidara: ****-Chorando-** Gh... Michael Schumacher era um bom homem... TT.TT

**Pain: **-.-' Já chega! **–Desliga a TV-** Vamos dormir. ¬¬

**Kisame: **AAAAAAAH! ELVIS IA MATAR A SECRETÁRIA VADIA AGORA! O.O/

**Pain: **Não era você que não tava gostando...? ¬¬

_**(Noite)**_

Era uma noite comum e tranqüila na Akatsuki. O vento soprava lá fora. Um vulto negro segurando um cesto bateu na porta da casa do esconderijo de nossos vilões favoritos. Deixou o cesto no chão.

**Hidan: ****-Se arrastando para a porta do quarto, abre e grita-** PAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIINNNN ATENDE A PORRRRTAAA!! -.-

**Pain: ****-Abre a porta do quarto com dificuldade e com sono-** NÃO TÔ A FIMMMMMM! -.-

**Hidan: **Maldito... -.- **-Vai se arrastando pra porta da frente-** Hm... **–Esfrega o olho e abre a porta-** Não queremos nenhuma comida enlatada e... hãããããn... o.o **–Arregala os olhos-** Que é isso... um cesto? O.õ

O vulto havia desaparecido... e o cesto estava lá.

**Hidan: ****-Agachando e abrindo o cesto-** Que será Iss... **–Fica branco-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O.O **–Corre Pra sala e aperta o botão de "Reunião de Emergência"-**

_**(Sala de Reuniões de Emergência)**_

**Pain: ****-De pijama e touquinha-** QUEM FOI O ENERGÚMENO QUE SOOU O ALARME? E MINHA AUTORIDADE AQUI SOME, È? Ò.ó

**Itachi: ****-Entediado-** Eu estava muito bem no meu quarto. ¬¬

**Kisame: ****-Com sono-** Foi o Hidan que soou o alarme e ele ta branco até agora olhando pra esse cesto... ¬¬

**Deidara: **E ele falou que ninguém pode olhar até todo mundo chegar... u.u

**Kakuzu e Tobi: ****-Dormindo-**

**Pain: **Bem... como a Konan tá viajando... só falta o Zetsu e a Barata... o.o

**Zetsu e Barata: ****-Surgindo do chão-** Estamos aqui... u.u

**Barata: ****-Dormindo em cima da cabeça de Zetsu-**

**Pain: **Pronto, Hidan. ¬¬ Diga logo o que é ISSO.

**Hidan: ****-branco-** Chefe... antes eu quero que vocês jurem... que qualquer coisa que eu diga ou mostre aqui pode apenas ser um pesadelo horrível ou apenas uma ilusão de ótica causada pelo mundo de _Matrix_...

**Deidara: **MOSTRA LOGO! Ò.ó

**Hidan: ****-Abre o cesto e carrega o conteúdo-**

**Todos: **O.O

Hidan estava segurando um bebê. Menino, aproximadamente 10 meses ou um ano.

**Bebê: **o.o

**Tobi: **Que é isso? o.o

**Itachi: **É um bebê. o/.\o

**Hidan: **Gente... i.i Acho que é filho meu... i.i

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Deidara: **Pois ele não tem nada a ver com você... **–Leva porrada-**

**Hidan: **MAS É SIM! TT.TT OLHEM ESSE BILHETE!! **–Mostra um bilhete que veio junto com o cesto-**

_Cuida que o filho é teu_

_Ass: Mariya Marie_

**Hidan: **Mariya Marie é uma ex namorada minha... i.i

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Pain: **Espera... Mariya Marie? O.O

**Deidara: **Mariya Marie? O.O

**Kisame: **Mariya Marie? O.O

**Kakuzu: **Mariya Marie? O.O

**Tobi: **Mariya Marie? O.O

**Itachi: **Nunca ouvi falar. U.ú

**Todos: **¬¬

**Hidan: **Ué... o.o conhecem? O.õ

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Pain: **Ela é MINHA ex namorada! O.O

**Deidara: **E minha! O.O

**Kisame: **E minha! O.O

**Kakuzu: **E minha! O.O

**Tobi: **E do Tobi! O.O

**Itachi: **Nunca ouvi falar. U.ú

**Todos: **¬¬

**Hidan: **Espera... ela namorou com TODO MUNDO DA AKATSUKI? Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Comigo não. u.ú

**Zetsu: **Nem comigo... -.-

**Barata: ****-Emanando uma ar de negação-**

**Hidan: **Mas espera... se ela veio aqui... entregou "isso" **–Aponta pro bebê- ** E ainda disse "Cuida que o filho é teu"... o.o então...

**Itachi: **O pai pode ser de qualquer um de vocês. u.u

**Pain: **O.O

**Deidara: **O.O

**Kisame: **O.O

**Kakuzu: **O.O

**Tobi: **O.O

**Itachi:** Devo dizer que essa aí tem um gosto bem eclético... ¬¬

_**(Silêncio)**_

_**-Momento de tensão para digerir informações-**_

**Bebê: **o.o

**Deidara: ****-Desmaia-**

**Pain: ****-Azul-** BEBÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? O QUE EU FAAAAÇO? O.O E SE FOR MEU? O QUE A KONAN PENSARIA?

**Itachi: ****-Divertindo-se com a situação- **Que você é um tremendo cafajeste... n.n

**Kakuzu: **Itachi... você não esta ajudando... ¬¬

**Hidan: ****-Segurando o bebê pelos braços-** O QUE EU FAÇO COM ELE? i.i EU NÃO NASCI PRA SER PAI, É SÉRIO!! TT.TT

**Itachi: **Não é assim que se carrega um bebê, em primeiro lugar. ¬¬

**Bebê: ****-Abre o berreiro-**

**Tobi: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ELE TÁ CHORANDO! O.O

**Hidan: ****-Correndo e segurando o bebê por baixo dos braços-** AAAAAAAH E AGORA? E AGORA? O.O

**Zetsu e Barata: ****-Indo embora-** Se virem... xD

**Pain: **PRECISAMOS DE AJUDA FEMININA! SOCORROOOO!

**Kisame: **DEEEEEUSSSSS!! TT.TT

**Kakuzu: ****-No celular-** KONAAAAAAAAAAAAN! O.O

**Hidan: **DE TODAS AS MULHERES DO MUNDO VOCÊ FOI LIGAR PRA ELA?! Ò.ó

_**Konan: **__Que barulho! Ò.ó O que vocês querem?_

**Kakuzu: **NÓS TEMOS UM BEBÊ QUE CHORA QUE NEM TORNEIRA ABERTA E NÃO SABEMOS COMO FAZER ELE PARAR!!

_**Konan: **__Hm... então um de vocês finalmente conseguiu... ¬¬ Bem, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. u.u SE VIREM. n.n Mas um conselho de companheira, veja se ele está com a fralda suja, talvez. n.n __**–Desliga-**_

**Kakuzu: **i.i'''

**Hidan: ****-Ainda correndo-** E AÍ? O QUE ELA DISSE?!

**Kakuzu: **Ela disse pra checar se a fralda não tá suja... o.o

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Tobi: **Suja do quê... exatamente? o.X

_**(Depois que nervos em fúria se acalmaram...)**_

O Bebê ainda chorava em cima da mesa. Estava agora apenas de fralda e com marmanjos rodeando-o, impacientes.

**Pain: **Olha aí, Hidan... você é pai dele. Ò.ó

**Hidan: **Ei! Talvez seja você, LEMBRA? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Eu... nunca cuidei de bebês... Ò.ó

**Kakuzu:** E você acha que alguém aqui já cuidou?

**Kisame: **Vamos lá... quem vai olhar? Ò.ó

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Hidan: **Okay então... no três vamos todos olhar... um... dois... e... ah mas do que que eu to falando... Tobi, olhe. ¬¬

**Tobi: **Mas... o.o

**Hidan: **Olha logo! Ò.ó

**Tobi: ****-Pega o bebê e cheia a fralda-** O.O''' **–Bota o bebê na mesa-** Isso aí ta podre... **–Desmaia-**

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Pain: **Pelo menos já sabemos que o que tem naquela fralda é venenoso. Ò.ó

**Hidan: **Veio coisas de bebê no cesto... e aí, quem troca? O.o

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Bebê: ****-Ainda chorando-**

**Kakuzu: **Okay eu vou! Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Saiam da minha frente. Ò.ó

Itachi deita o bebê na mesa, tira a fralda dele e o limpa habilmente, colocando outra fralda. Isso em menos de um minuto.

**Todos: **O.O

**Itachi: ****-Vestindo a roupa do bebê-** Que foi? ¬¬

**Kisame: **Itachi-san... você sabe cuidar de bebês... o.o

**Itachi: **Quando eu ainda morava em Konoha uma vez eu tive que trocar a fralda do Sasuke. ¬¬

**Todos: ****-Olhares cheios de admiração-**

**Itachi: ****-Entrega o bebê pra Deidara-** Agora se virem. O filho não é meu mesmo. n.n **–Sai-**

**Deidara: ****-Olhando pro bebê-** o.o

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Deidara: **Definitivamente ele não é filho do Kakuzu... o.o **–Leva porrada-**

_**(Sala)**_

**Todos: ****-Encarado o bebê-**

**Bebê: ****-Com a mão na boca e encarando eles-**

**Todos: ****-Encarado o bebê-**

**Bebê: ****-Com a mão na boca e encarando eles-**

**Todos: ****-Encarado o bebê-**

**Bebê: ****-Com a mão na boca e encarando eles-**

**Deidara: **Ai ai... agora eu finalmente entendo o que aquelas propagandas queriam dizer com "Use sempre camisinha"... ô.ô

**Todos: **¬¬

**Bebê: ****-Tentando botar as duas mãos dentro da boca-**

**Tobi: **Tobi sabe um jeito de saber quem é o pai! n.x

**Kisame: **Como? O.O

**Tobi: **Olhando com quem ele se parece! n.n

**Todos: **...

Na verdade, o choque foi tanto que eles nem pararam para ver o bebê direito. Era um menino lindo, com os cabelos morenos (ou seria ruivo?) espetados, olhos azuis.

**Pain: **Só pode ser filho do Deidara. Ò.ó Tem olhos azuis!

**Deidara: **Ei mas ele tem cabelo ruivo!

**Tobi: **Tobi acha que é marrom... o.x

**Hidan: **E ele é lindo que nem eu. u.u

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: **Se parar pra pensar ele lembra a todos nós. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Kakuzu e Kisame se livraram disso, han... o.o

**Kisame e Kakuzu: ****-Com expectativa-** Séééério?

**Pain: **Mas só com teste de DNA pra saber...

**Kakuzu: **Muito caro, nada feito. U.ú

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Bebê: ****-Batendo os braços nas pernas-** Aguuuuuh... 8D

**Deidara: **O que fazemos agora...? ô.\)

**Pain: **Só nos resta cuidar dele... u.ú

**Deidara: **Mas o único que sabe cuidar de bebês é o...

_**(Dia seguinte)**_

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Todos: **n.n

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Todos: **n.n

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Todos: **n.n

**Itachi: **Larguem minha perna. Ò.ó

**Hidan: **Mas Itaaaaaachiiiii! i.i Você é o único que sabe cuidar de bebês!

**Itachi: **Eu não sei cuidar deles! Ò.ó

**Pain: **E como você explica suas habilidades assustadoras de trocar fraldas venenosas? Ò.ó

**Itachi: **¬¬' Se eu ajudar vocês vão me DEIXAR EM PAZ? Ò.ó

**Kisame: **Sim! i.i

**Itachi: **Vamos para a sala de reunião. Aproveitem que o moleque está dormindo. Ò.ó

_**(Sala de Reunião)**_

**Akatsukis: ****-Perplexos-**

**Itachi: ****-Limpando as mãos-** Pronto. Ò.ó está tudo escrito aí. **–Vai embora-**

_Como cuidar de um Bebê:_

_Dê-lhe atenção;_

_Cheque sempre se a fralda está suja;_

_Não usá-lo como sacrifício;_

_Não vendê-lo no mercado negro;_

_Definitivamente, não explodi-lo;_

_Contratem uma babá._

_É só. Se virem._

**Kakuzu: **Eu tenho a impressão de que ele não ajudou em nada... Ò.ó

**Pain: **É ISSO! O.O UMA BABÁ!

**Kakuzu: **Muito caro. Ò.ó Não quero velhas gordas com verrugas horrorosas aqui. U.ú

**Deidara: **Contrate uma gosto... quero dizer, com uma aparência mais apresentável... n.\)

**Kakuzu: **Não, muito caro. U.ú

**Todos: **u.u'

_**(Noite)**_

**Deidara: ****-Carregando o bebê-** Vamos lá, bebê! n.n Vou ensinar para você coisas do dia a dia! n.n **–Liga em canal pornográfico-**

**Bebê: **o.o...?

**Kisame: ****-Passando por ali-** Deidara... DEIDARA! O.O **–Desliga a TV-** VOCÊ TAVA VENDO FILME PORNOGRÁFICO COM O MENINO? Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Qual o problema ele é homem... ¬¬

**Kisame: **ELE É UM BEBÊ! Ò.ó

**Bebê: ****-Olhando a discussão interessado-** Mugyuuu...

**Deidara e Kisame: ****-Discutindo-**

**Tobi: ****-Surgindo do nada-** SOUJI-CHAAAAAN!! n.n VAMOS TOMAR BANHO JUNTOS!!

**Deidara e Kisame: **Souji...? ¬¬'

**Tobi: ****-Carregando o bebê-** É o nome que eu dei pra ele! n.n

**Deidara: **Ridículo! O nome dele tem que ser Deidara Júnior! Ò.ó

**Kisame: **Nunca! Ò.ó Tem que ser Sakana! (Nota: Sakana é peixe em japonês)

**Tobi: **SoujI! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Deidara Júnior!

**Kisame: **Sakana!

**Bebê: **Aguuuuuu! \o/ **-Suja a fralda-**

**Três: ****-Olham pro bebê-**

_**(Madrugada)**_

Os Akatsukis estavam exaustos. O bebê não parava de chorar a cada cindo minutos.

**Bebê: ****-Berrando no quarto-**

**Pain: **Deidara... é sua vez de ir... **–Com olheiras-**

**Deidara: **Deidara Júnior não quer dormir... **–Com olheiras-**

**Kakuzu: **Deidara Júnior...? ¬¬

**Kisame: **Releve, releve... ¬¬

_**(Nos dias seguintes...)**_

Apesar de todas as noites sem dormir, os Akatsukis começaram a se apegar ao bebê.

**Bebê: ****-Vestido de Akatsuki-**

**Pain: **Agora o Takashi é um membro honorário da Akatsuki! n.n

**Hidan: **TAKASHI? O nome dele é Hidan Júnior!

**Deidara: **Já falei que é Deidara Júnior! Ò.ó

**Bebê: ****-Batendo palminhas-**

**Todos: **Awwwwww... o/o

A porta se abre e entra duas garotas. Konan e...

**Todos: ****-Olham-** MARIYA MARIEEEE? O.O

**Marie: **Doomo, Pain-kun, Deidara-kun, Hidan-kun, Kisame-kun, Tobi-kun e Kakuzu-kun! n.n

**Konan: **Pois é. Acabamos de voltar de viagem e ela veio buscar o bebê dela. ¬¬

**Itachi: ****-Descendo as escadas-** Ah, já chegaram...

**Todos: **NÃOOOOOOO! **–Protegem o bebê-**

**Konan, Marie e Itachi: **o.o...

**Kisame: **Talvez ele seja meu filho! i.i Não posso deixá-lo ir! i.i

**Todos: **O MESMO PRA GENTE! TT.TT

**Marie: **Err... sobre isso... n.n'

**Konan: **Não é que vocês caíram direitinho... o.õ

**Todos: **Hã? O.O

**Itachi: **O filho não é de nenhum de vocês, otários. ¬¬ Mariya-san está casada e o filho é do marido dela. ¬¬

**Konan: **Acontece que eu queria me vingar de vocês idiotas... u.u E então eu fiz um complô com o Itachi e a Marie e deixamos o Reiji aqui para nós duas sairmos de férias... e o Itachi ganhou a diversão diária de ver vocês cuidando de um bebê... n.n

**Itachi: **Foi mais proveitoso do que eu imaginei. n.n **–Sai-**

_**(Silêncio sepulcral)**_

**Marie: ****-Carrega o bebê-** Vamos embora, Reiji-kuuun! n.n Obrigada por cuidarem dele! n.n **–Vai embora-**

**Bebê: ****-Dando tchauzinho-**

**Todos: ****-Dando tchauzinho com cara de tacho-**

**Konan: **Pois éééé... n.n Boas férias... boas férias... n.n

**FIM**

Comentários Finais:

Eu vi o filme "Três solteirões e um bebê"... E EU TIVE QUE FAZER ISSO! XD Pode não estar muito engraçada, mas a situação em si é hilária! 8D A AKATSUKI CUIDANDO DE UM BEBÊ! suauhasuhasuhsuhsuhsauhsuhsuhsa! XD

Espero que tenham gostado! Ah, sim, eu não liguei pra concordância da frase do título não! Deveria ser "Cuide que o filho é seu" mas "Cuida que o filho é teu" é beeem mais engraçado! XD

**Bjins!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
